Follow the leader
by Maggio.nl
Summary: Naruto has to go on an epic quest! Finish your report by monday! How ? well he must be the leader and let the other follow him ofcourse
1. The quest!

No I still do not own Naruto!

Darn

Well here is a little idea that is stuck in my head for a while wich I think is kinda funny to do. This story is about the younger Naruto and he finds something cool. See how he completes the adventure to finish his dreaded HOMEWORK. Atleast this time he gets a little help

"Hmmmm, Lets see for justu you need chakra" Inside his own little appartment Naruto Uzumaki aged 7 is practicing his homework. This is not really easy for him because he doesn't have a couple of things. The firstmost problem is that his books arent really complete. A lot of pages have been removed and some parts are typexed out.

"So jutsu's just need chakra huh, well that's really easy. Lets see I need to do page 52 to 64 and this is page 57. That means im done with my homework Hurray!" "Lets check my agenda to see what I need to do more."

Little did young Naruto know but an adventure of epic proportions was just about to begin. He openen his agenda to look at his schedule. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, A freaking REPORT! On Monday!" Now Naruto might have thought his reading homework was going great. But even he knew that a report must be made with more then "For justu you need chakra." "And I cant get another F for this one I will fail this year for sure!" So there was just one thing Naruto could do and that is to try and see if his teacher could help him.

So he went to the acadamy building and ran inside to see if his favourite teacher Iruka was still there. Skimming through the halls he soon found the teacher's lounge and proceeded to enter it with a grace only Naruto can achieve (Read: tumbeling in).

"Hello, Naruto how nice of you to come by. I was just thinking about you." Naruto frowned and looked at his sensei. Normally he would get shouted at when he entered the teachers lounge and get trown out. But today the lounge was empty except for his sensei. " Neh, Sensei could you help me with the report due Monday?"

"Sure Naruto I will help you" His sensei smiled at him. Seeing his sensei's happy face made Naruto smile.

Maybe his luck would turn out for the better today. "Okay Naruto lissen up I will only tell you this once!" His sensei said stictly. Naruto hopped into a soldiers pose and saluted his sensei " HAI SENSEI!"

"You will go to the cross on this map I have here. You will enter that building and inside there will be lots of rooms, you will find the master bedroom and inside that room there will be a chest. Inside the chest will be many things a ninja wants. But to prove your loyalty you can only choose one. There will be a scroll in the chest with a yellow lightning on it that scroll will help you make your report"

Naruto got the map and looked at it closely and pltted out his route. When he was reeady to move his teacher stayed begind "Arent you coming Sensei?"

His sensei shook his head "No, Naruto I got other things to do now. You will have to do this on your own"

Naruto ran off. In this distance he turned back to his teacher and waved to him

"Thank you very much Mizuki-sensei!"

Ooooh. A prelude to my new story. I still love naruhina so I might as well get her in here somehow XD.

Don't know how yet but I will. In good time. As you know my story's usually arent epic because I like them small ones. And not the once where naruto goes through the entire Naruto verse story with an special powerup boost. But oh well

Next time: Will naruto find the scroll? Will naruto make it to the house? Will naruto ever eat ramen again?!

We shall see.


	2. The trip part 1

Chapter 2 time. I still don't own naruto (got that out of the way real quick there)

Okay so I noticed my bar things to separate the intro from the story last time didn't work quite out as I liked them to do so I guess ill have to make something a little bit more fancy this time.

So still reading the manga.. Am pretty shocked by what happened but I guess it was to be expected.

So here comes the devider ! Ooooh! Shiny!

O_ooooooOOOOOooooooo_O

Walking through a village wasn't as easy as it looks like to young Naruto. When there is noone to tell you how to use trafic lights. It can be kinda troubling. Especially when the other traffic going people seem to ignore red lights when Naruto is crossing the streets to try and hit him.

So the easy route Mizuki thought he had planned out for Naruto was due to a lack in education. Not really easy at all for Naruto. So when Naruto had to cross a ninja road he didn't press the button for the light to turn green for him. No he had to estimate when to run. So that he wouldn't get hit by a ninja speeding allong with a chakra enforced body. It hurt! A lot! And ofcourse the route ran right along the hokage building. So traffic in that area tends to get very busy.

But Naruto wouldn't be Naruto. If he hadnt thought up a awesome way to get to the other side. He treated it like a game. If he could get to the other side without being hit he would win. He once had a dream about that in where he was a frog and he had to cross this stone road. Where all kinds of iron monsters where passing. I can asure you. It was really scary.

After a couple of near misses (Some ninja always speeded up when they saw him passin) he got across the dangers of the N-1 (**AN: Ninja road 1)**. Now the next part was really really safe and easy to cross. Except when your name is Naruto Uzumaki of course. Because normal people could walk through a shopping centre just fine. They would get a few "Hello"'s and they were at the other side.

But Naruto when he goes in there he gets all sorts of other things trown at him. Mostly fruits and vegetables at the beginning. He usually got a nice snack out of that. But then the tricky part is when you got to the shinobi section of the mall. There were a couple of stores that trew some very very pointy things at you. But today Naruto got pretty lucky. You see the melons were on sale today.

Creeping very slowly through the mall wasn't very easy. He was trying not to look suspicious while he did it. "WE TOLD YOU BEFORE MONSTER! GET OUT OF THIS MALL!" A man screamed at him. And before he knew it. Douzens overripe melons were trown directly at him. Naruto was so shocked at the amount of melons he froze. And ofcourse all the melons were a direct hit because of that.

Covered in red gunk he ran towards the other side. The pointy things sellers didn't even recognize him because of the goo. So thank god he came through the other side. He was just 1 street away from the target. And perhaps it was the hardest street so far. (**AN: wow naruto has a tough life) **It was just 1 street in the royalty section of the village. He just had to walk down it and then he was at the location.

The problem was that on one side of the street the Uchiha complex was there. And on the other side their rivals the Hyuuga complex. Naruto knew that he wouldn't get to the other side unscaved. So he decided to just run for it. It was just to bad that the Uchiha gaurds saw him coming and had put up a tripwire bomb trap. This exploded when Naruto triggered it. The explosion that followed hurled him over the wall of the Hyuuga complex.

O_ooooooOOOOOooooooo_O

Uh oh. Now hes in the Hyuuga complex. I wonder what is going to happen there. I reread my other stories and I noticed I make a lot of typos. Im thinking about finding a beta writer but im not so much of a planning type of guy. Well I appologize for mistakes I made. But try to read over them

And I love author notes to. Just to show what I was thinking at said part of the story. Its my style so im afraid if you don't like it I cant help you much. But oh well. Expect new part next week.

Hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you think about it and about the story so far. The major part of the story hasn't begun yet so hold thight!


End file.
